Rick Kull
Full Name: Rick Kull (Cull) Alias(es): None Gender: Male Age: 30 Date of Birth: August 1, 1983 Marital Status: Single Current Location: Anchorage, Alaska Occupation: Tribe tracker/Enforcer, Alaska State Trooper Affiliations: [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tlingit_people Tlingit] people, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Angoon,_Alaska Burnt Wood clan] (Xootsnoowú Ḵwáan), [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alaska_State_Troopers AST] Personality As a full blooded First Nations, Rick takes immense pride in his heritage and the ways of his people. In most things he settles on the ideals he was raised with first and the white man's world second. He comes across to most people as strong, confident, and solid in his beliefs about the world, a real rock for people to depend on, even amongst his own clan. he has been well trained and has sought out further knowledge, using advice from many cultures to find tune his skills and usefulness to his people. Sometimes he feels that even as Keet (The Tlingit word for killer whale) monitors and protects the ocean like a herder, he herds the oceans of people in his small corner. All things have a place and sometimes they get misplaced; his job is to return them to where they need to be. This includes people, especially those who have fallen off the path and need help getting their heads back on straight. He does not fear Skinwalkers any more then drunks which comes across in his approach to strangers very quickly. He knows of the specials in the tribe and understands that they to are people, just with another dimension to their presence in this world. However, Rick also knows that most people fear the unknown and he has no problem taking advantage of his startling appearances to people and use it to make his job easier. Law breakers often find coming up on his bad side to be far worse then just the law and it sticks with them. Those outside the tribe have often thought he was something supernatural in the right light and he feels that is true as Keet watches over him. Family Family Relations: Father: Jacob Phillip Kull, 58, Woodworker Mother: Carolina Kull (nee Tachiguichi), 56, weaver & housewife Sister: Sarah Kull (nee Walker), 34, Accountant, housewife (four children) Brother: Phillip Kull, 27, Policeman (ex-army MP) (three children, all boys) 'Their Story: ' Raised in the traditional sense, Rick's parents knew all of their children would need a solid grounding in the white man's world as well as their home values to have a chance in the modern world. With patience (and help from a few friends from other areas) they managed a fairly well balanced set of kids. All three found a way to balance the two worlds and settle down, except Rick who has not settled yet. Showing real skill at tracking people and animals, he soon found himself winning competitions at the high school and young adult levels which got him recruited by the Marines for a training program. While not joining the Marines, he did have a chance to trade training skills and sharpened his edges quite a bit in computerized searches as well. When he finished the program he applied for and got easy acceptance into the Alaskan State Troopers. Turned into a specialist for the department because of his valuable skills, he soon began getting all the people hunting jobs from the state, traveling across it many times in a season, a big territory. Rising to the rank of Sergeant, he has been given more freedom of movement in his job and authority to take the jobs he wishes. Enjoying a freer nature then his sibs, Rick finds his job lets him travel to new areas, see more of the world, though the job remains his focus. Being one of the departments few First Nations people, he also is expected to take jobs for the tribe in finding stolen items and take this seriously. He has seen no reason to consider settling down at this point with his career in full swing. And since even other countries such as the Canadian Mounties come to train with the Alaskan State troopers, he's got as good a set of skills as most armed forces. ' Category:Original Characters (Civilians)